


A Villains Revenge

by Nobad6



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Anal Play, Bondage and Discipline, Diapers, Dubious Consent, Enemas, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual Spanking, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobad6/pseuds/Nobad6
Summary: After a bratty hero mocks a villain he decides to punish her using her own fetish against her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this story contains AB/DL Wetting and Messing, Non-consensual spanking, enemas, and anal play. Pairing is M/F.

Sebastian Van Alphen pulled the baseball cap lower over his face as he passed another security camera, and adjusted the rusted red toolbox in his left hand . He was dressed in stained overalls marked with a local appliance repair company, and had a van down the street marked identically. He walked down the charming little suburb of detached condos swiftly, keeping his head down.

The few people walking their dogs or peeking out their windows who spotted him likely would have fainted if they knew he was actually a supervillain, recently escaped a max security prison. Despite the posh name, Sebastian had not had an easy childhood. 

At the age of 8, his parents were murdered by a business rival and he had gone into hiding with a bodyguard. The old soldier had taught him everything there was to know about violence, and by the age of 16 he was a killing machine. Despite a lack of superpowers, his tactical prowess made him one of the most dangerous men alive. He had completed his revenge in short order, mercilessly butchering all those who had a hand in his families death. In doing so he gained attention, both from superheros bent on stopping him and supervillains eager to recruit him.

He rejected both sides, instead becoming an independent assassin, maintaining his freedom, and getting filthy rich in the process. Now 27, he was one of the most feared and respected non-powered villains in the world. He never killed anyone who didn’t have it coming, but the Pantheon of Heroes didn’t see it that way.

Many of his peers hated the Heroes with a burning passion, and made it their goal to kill them. Sebastian just learned to live and let live. Occasionally getting caught was just the price of doing business in his eyes. He was fine when one of the experienced or powerful ones bested him, or when a group managed to take him down. After all, it wasn’t that hard to break out of prison, and they almost never did any real damage.

But his most recent arrest had been different, and now he was hellbent on revenge.

It was a standard contract, some sleaze bag arms dealer who died without putting up much of a fight. His exfil had gone all wrong though, as a full Pantheon team had swooped in to arrest him. He had held his own, nearly making it out before Silver fucking Hornet, a whelp with no major achievements, got in a lucky shot, and subdued him.

If that wasn’t bad enough, she had proceeded to insult him, straight to his face. “Oh, Havoc. Such a shame you got caught. Again.” she’d said with a fake pout, while her idiot teammates chuckled in the background “Maybe it’s time to hang up the old suit. After all, this is what, you’re sixth arrest in the last year? Than again, you are washed up. How this time, you be a good little murderer and stay in prison? We’ve got better things to do than come deal with you anytime you get ornery.” He remembered her sickly sweet smile as she talked down to him, and vividly recalled the guffaws that they’d had at his expense.

He had said nothing to her, but the steaming resentment had built over the next two weeks, and may have contributed to him putting four guards in intensive care during his escape.

Which brings us to why he was dressed in a fake uniform in Midwestern suburbia. He walked up to one house, at the end of a streets, and quickly picked the lock, letting himself into the ranch style home.

Susan Silva, aka Silver Hornet, called this place home. She was at work, a nothing middle management position secured by her uncle, The Bull, who when not in costume was a billionaire tech mogul. Sebastian looked around the entryway to her cozy little house, and found it was an absolute pigsty. Shoes were tossed around haphazardly, coats and other accessories littered the floor, and he doubted she’d vacuumed in at least a year. 

Sebastian dropped the toolbox next to the door and pulled on a pair of white latex gloves, and stuffed the hat into his pocket. He caught his reflection in a stained mirror across from him, and he took a moment to fix his hair.

He was very handsome, in his own humble opinion. High, sharp cheekbones and a jaw that could cut granite, mixed with pale, flawless skin and topped off with clear grey eyes. He stood at 6’1”, and all of it was solid muscle. His ebony hair was cropped short, but even so his face had been more than enough to seduce several marks throughout his career. He gave a predatory smile as he pondered exactly what he was going to do the Hornet.

He wasn’t going to kill her. Firstly heroes had a nasty habit of not staying dead, secondly because her friends may kill him in return, and thirdly because a public feud would mean acknowledging her as a rival and equal. 

No, this mission was simply a preemptive bit of information gathering, try to find some skeletons in the closet to humiliate her in private, or in front of her little friends. He mentally ran through what he knew about her.

Age 20, born to normal parents, and as such enjoyed a normal childhood, her powers appeared at the age of 13, and she became a sidekick to her uncle under the name Stinger. Her ability was a shortrange high speed dash that allowed to her to flash across the battlefield, and she was decent in hand to hand, though no real stopping power. She was fast, but her tactics were… underwhelming. She usually just used the same basic moves over and over, which made her easy to counter. Her parents were killed in some magical ritual when she was 18, causing to rebrand as a solo hero under her current name. She was a junior member of the Pantheon, and seemed content to remain as such. 

Personality had shifted as well; when she was young was silly and childish, even with a girlish costume. But recently, she tried to mature, to act more adult. Which translated to a black costume and more sexual makeup. Appearance: blond hair, brown eyes, a heart shaped face, still soft with youth. She was short, only about 5’3, but was voluptuous enough now that she’d matured. Decent ass, not that he’d checked. 

She was also careless and sloppy, and figuring out her secret identity had taken less than an hour of trawling some of the databases he had access to. She wasn’t even trying, really, and Sebastian had found her address with no trouble. 

He stepped out of the entryway, careful not to disturb anything lest she realize she was under surveillance. Not that he thought she would notice something amiss in the chaos, but still.

The rest of her house was also a pigsty, and he grimaced a the state of her kitchen, with a sink piled full of dirty dishes with food still caked on. He moved inside, and opened her fridge to reveal it was all premade garbage, fast food containers and lingering stains.

He checked the cupboards and found more of the same, including sugary cereal and Twinkies. “Good god, she lives like this?” he muttered to himself, lips turning in distaste. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a sippy cup sitting on the counter, with colorful, childish designs on it, and it seemed rather large. It was unique in that it was spotless, in contrast with everything else.

Perhaps she babysits for some of the other Pantheon members? But what decent parent would let their kids in here? Sebastian thought to himself. He moved into the living room, which had a large brown sofa, covered with a bunch of blankets and old junk food wrappers. 

He quickly pawed through, being careful not to disrupt anything, when he noticed one cushion right in the middle was noticeably darker than the others, he leaned close to the couch and sniffed it.

He drew back sharply, instantly regretting his decision.“Yep, that’s piss” he said, covering his mouth and coughing slightly.

He looked through the mess of the coffee table, and noticed a well worn pacifier mixed in the clutter, though it seemed overly large for a toddler. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, only slightly surprised to find it tuned to a children's channel, some bright obnoxious cartoon with a pink princess. The DVR was filled with the same sort of shows, with names like ‘The Adventures of Leo the Leopard’ and ‘Princess Bubblegum’. 

He shut the system off and carefully replaced the remote in the same spot it had been, and stewed slightly. Definitively has a child here on a frequent basis, but none of my information included a dependant. She could have a child, but why all the secrecy involving them, and none around her? 

The inconsistency was annoying him, and he had yet to find anything damning. A child in play also added an extra wrinkle, a complication. He shook his head. Irrelevant. I’ve overcome worse odds, and this will be no exception.

Purpose renewed, he scoured the rest of the living rooms, finding only dusty books and trash. 

He moved on to the bedroom, which was surprisingly clean. It was fairly basic, a queen mattress with black sheets, and a thick navy blue comforter. Odd combo, but he could hardly expect decent design from her. There was a nightstand with a simple lamp, but nothing else.

Sebastian opened up the drawer, finding only a spare Pantheon communicator and some tissue papers. He opened her closet, finding a large pile of laundry, as well as some expensive looking dresses hung up. What drew his eye was a black duffle bag at the bottom of closet, shoved into a corner.

Careful not to disturb any of the clothing, he extracted the bag and set it on the floor. He unzipped it, and looked down at the Silver Hornet uniform. He rolled his eyes; she wasn’t even trying to hide her identity, it was frankly pathetic. 

He saw a few pieces of tech, a micro computer with a holographic display, an electric stun baton and a set of titanium knuckles, likely for taking on stronger supers. He briefly considered planting a tracker on her gear, but quickly dismissed it. As advanced as his tech was, he could not hope to match the cutting edge gear the Heroes were packing. 

As he was knelling down, he spotted another bag out of the corner of his eye, under the bed, and this one was brightly colored, pink and white. 

He pulled it out, and realized it was a diaper bag. Not too stunning, given all the infant paraphernalia. But he hadn’t noticed a crib or any baby food, so it was unlikely said child lived here. Still, to cover his bases, he opened the bag to reveal a bunch of colorful pull-ups, if he wasn’t mistaken. They all had a pink princess motif going on, and he recognized the cartoon character from earlier on one. 

He picked one of them up, and frowned. It was much too large, like all the other baby equipment in the house. He had ignored those, but these pull-ups likely wouldn’t fit anyone younger than 12, and that made him grimace. 

He rifled through the side pockets, and in the front one he found a slim plastic hairbrush, wait…

There were no bristles, it was just smooth plastic. A paddle? He wondered, increasingly alarmed. The side pockets were next, and he blanched. Inside was a dildo and a string of small anal beads. This was definitely sexual in nature. Than, he spotted a clump of white cloth at the bottom of the bad, and pulled it out to reveal a onesie, like for a baby with envelop shoulders, and no arms or legs, and the crotch had snaps to allow easy access to their diaper.

But it was clearly sized for an adult, and it was inside out. He ignored the light yellow stains around the crouch, and instead pulled it right side out.

Embroidered across the front in shiny purple letters, the words ‘Baby Susie’ stared at him. He blinked, and was very glad he was alone because he was sure he looked like the Bull had just body slammed him. 

In an instant, it all made sense. Susan role played as an infant, and it was a well established fetish. The stains on the couch needed time to set in, and it made sense that as a child she wouldn’t want to eat actual baby food, instead sugary treats. 

He could picture it, Susie dressed in nothing but this onesie and a diaper, her bare feet crossed, and a her hair up in ponytails. He vividly saw her heart shaped face, all innocent as she lay beneath him, her big brown eyes staring up at him and…  
Wait, am I getting turned on by this!?! Sebastian started and realized he’d been staring off into space with a dazed look on his face. He was also startled to realize he was aroused, his penis straining against his overalls, and his pulse was beating a steady tempo against his neck. 

He tossed the onesie to the side like it was a hissing snake and stood up, trying to will the blood away from his organ. He had to get away from the bag, and the dangerous fantasies that it brought. He bolted into the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind him.

He stared at the ceiling, using his breathing techniques and letting all the erotic thoughts drift away into the mists of his mind. Breath in, count to four, breath out, count to four, breath in. He repeated the old motions for 2 minutes, focusing on nothing else. His erection disappeared during this, and finally he chuckled in the darkness of the bathroom. 

I can kill dozens, dodge bullets and explosions, face off against the most dangerous people in the world and my hearts as steady as a rock, but the contents of a diaper bag are enough to send me running. 

He decided it had been too long since he’d had sex, if this was turning him on. He blindly flicked on the light, and noticed the filth of the bathroom. Makeup and toiletries covered the counter, but he noticed something else sitting in the back. 

It looked like a blue bottle, but when he looked closer he understood it was an enema device, made of soft plastic and the tip was worn. His heart rate went straight through the roof and he was assailed with the image of Susie on all fours, her bare bottom thrust towards him, moaning as he squeezed hot, soapy water into her. His erection was back in a painful way, and he groaned as he turned away.

It took a full 6 minutes for him to regain control of his faculties, head pressed up to the door. 

“I will not be undone by this shit!” he promised himself. It was good though, he had found his avenue of revenge. This fetish was embarrassing enough, but once the villains knew about it, she would never be able to show her face in costume again. Besides, one of the more sadistic villains might kidnap her, put her in diapers full time… keep her in line with firm spankings…

“no no no no no’ he muttered as that mental image settled in, and all his hard work evaporated. Again.

Finally, he gave up. This was a fight he was losing, so might as well stop wasting his efforts. He left the bathroom, and went back to the main room. He tried to avoid looking at the sippy cup on the counter, and gamely ignored his erection. He grabbed his toolbox from the entryway, and opened it to reveal a hoard of surveillance gear. Listening devices, trackers, and many different types of cameras.

He had a good variety that sat on the spectrum between discreetness and picture quality. His mainstay were minute spy cams that could fit in the head of a screw, but those had poor detail. He discounted them as inadequate for his needs. He needed to see her in as crisp contrast as he could get. 

He selected button sized high definition cameras that could be planted all throughout the house, giving him studio quality. To go with them, a series of powerful microphones, usually planted in outlets, as they needed a constant power source, unlike the cameras which could last on internal power for three days, less if they were used sparingly.

He was almost giddy as he planted the bugs throughout her home, testing them with a small laptop to ensure he would get the best picture and sound.

He even went against his normal restrictions and planted two in her bathroom, trying to tell himself it was just for completion sake, but knowing it was just because he wanted to watch all of it. 

The whole process still only took 13 minutes, and when it was done he painfully replaced the diaper bag and her hero costume, trying not to picture her too much in the process, as it only increased his arousal.

As the final touch, he alarmed all of the doors, including the garage, and set up a motion detector to ensure that that he would be alerted when she came home. He tested all the systems, than plugged a receiver into the main Wi-Fi box, hiding it behind some wires. If someone who knew what they were doing rolled up, it would take them all of 2 seconds to figure out they were being watched. But Sebastian was willing to take a chance. 

He pulled off his gloves, and pulled his cap back on, before strolling out the front door, back to his van. This time, no on payed him any attention, which was good because he was having trouble keeping to a slow pace. He was excited, he couldn’t deny it. But Susan wouldn’t be off work until 6, than she had patrol until midnight. The wait would be agonizing.

Later that Night

Susan was beat, and she yawned loudly as she finally got home. Aunt Lila had dropped her off after patrol and now she was finally walking up to the front door, at the extremely respectable hour of 1:12 AM. Her neighbors would love gossiping about this. 

Work had been fine, if brain numbing. At her level of management, she wasn’t given any real responsibilities, instead just writing an endless series of reports, all of which blended together in her mind into a soup of corporate buzzwords and meaningless jargon.

She shoved her way into her abode and kicked her shoes off into the waiting pile. 

Patrol had been fine, no supervillains, but the petty criminals just did not stop coming, and she had spent all night putting out small fires.

She breathed out, and slung off her coat, before making a beeline for the living room. Mr. Bink was still sitting on the table, and she swiftly grabbed it up, popping it into her mouth and suckling it. 

A soft moan emanated from her throat as she finally relaxed. She was tired, but tomorrow was a half day and she could sleep in. A grin spread behind the pacifier, and her mind made up, she let the mask of the professional hero fall away.

Humming tunelessly, she skipped into her bedroom, stripping as she went. She grabbed her goodie bag and popped up on the bed. Once she was only in her birthday suit, she pulled out one of her Princess Bubblegum pull-ups, her favorite show in the whole world, and her beloved onesie she’d made years ago.

She set up her changing pad and laid down on. She spirkled herself down with baby powder, before rubbing it in. Slowly. Gently. Another moan slipped out, and she sucked harder on Mr. Bink.

She pulled the colorful garment up her legs and snuggled into it, pressing into her special place with the palm of her hand, sending waves of pleasure up her body. She stopped before she went too far. It was best to savor it.

She pulled the onesie on over her head, snapping the buttons over the pink pull up. She hopped up, going into the living room and turning on the TV. She settled into her favorite spot, right in the center of the couch, and let herself sink into it. She could faintly smell her own piddle, soaked into the cushion, and her nipples hardened in response. 

She quickly tuned into a recording of Princess Parade, watching as the little girls got themselves into a baking competition, wobbling around in their vibrant dresses. 

Susan giggled at their antics, like a little girl. If anyone could see her now, they would have to pick their jaws off the floor.

She’d always been rather childish, using her days as the Stinger to flaunt her true nature. But it went deeper than that, as she had always had a fascination with diapers and babies. At first, she had tried to convince herself that it was a maternal instinct, but that was wrong. She wanted to be a baby, and that was not something she broadcast. But, when she was 15, she had finally given into her curiosity and bought some adult diapers online. She often dreamt of the first time she wet herself, the pure ecstasy that filled her as the warmth filled her pull up. If caught, she would have claimed she was having a bed-wetting problem, but luckily her parents remain oblivious.

Which wasn’t surprising, really. Her parents never bothered too much with her, too absorbed by their own lives to notice hers. She figured that was why she had these fantasies, to make up for the nurturing she never got as a child. Still, it wasn’t perfect. She had no parental figure to take care of her. She sometimes dreamed of it, of a strong man calling her his baby, and she calling him daddy. 

But such things remained distant. There was no one in her life she thought would go along with it, and anyway, the idea of walking up to any man and saying “Hey, I like you a lot, so you wanna come put me in a diaper than fuck me?” filled her with terror. The idea of being mocked or looked at as a freak should the information get out paralyzed her. 

She shook her head, her hair flipping from side to side. No bad thought! This Happy time! 

Susie decided the only remedy was to indulge herself. She could feel some warmth pooling in her gut, and sighed as she released it. Her piddle burst out, quickly soaking the thin pull-up, and some leaked from around the legs, but she didn’t care. It added to the fantasy, and a little pee never hurt anyone.

The filled pull-up sagged into her special place, the weight of it filling her with lust. She quickly stood up, before laying on over the back of the couch, her butt sticking the air, piddle still dripping out. 

Susan dropped Mr. Bink, and said in a childish voice “Oh no, I naughty, leaky leaky!” she singsonged. She brought her hand back and swatted her padded bottom, just hard enough to feel it, warming her cheeks just a little. She keep up the self spanking, keeping it light, and moaning with each swat. She wished she had brought her other toys, but that thought was lost in the pleasure, and her other hand snaked up her leg cuffs, her hand getting soaked in piddle as her fingers slipped into her special place and began pumping.

The next couple of minutes, she rubbed and spanked, until her moans were full throated and drowned out the forgotten cartoon. She pushed her fingers deep inside her and with a final hard SPANK she came, collapsing onto the couch and putting her face in the piddle stain, filling her nose as she shuddered from the orgasm.

Susan stayed there a moment, just breathing, before she stood with slightly shaky legs. She unbuttoned the onesie, and pulled down the soaked pull up, turn around to look as her bottom. It was a warm pink, her favorite color, shiny with pee pee. The cool air passed over her skin, raising goosebumps. 

Susan pulled the soaked pull up back up, wiggling her hips and sat down on the couch, a satisfied grin plastered on her face. She grabbed one of the blankets and curled up, with Mr. Bink back in place. 

She was asleep before the Princesses could unveil their giant cake.

Meanwhile

Sebastian let out a breath as he looked at Silver Hornet sleep peacefully on the couch. He stood up, and with a pang looked down at his trousers, now soaked in cum. He had been holding his own throughout the night, watching as she flipped a switch to an adorable baby version of herself, as she had revealed her beautiful breasts and her pussy, shaved smooth as an egg. His decision to install high def cameras was absolutely worth it. 

He had an erection the whole time, with her moans and baby talk causing painful twitches and pre-cum. But when she had checked her spanked bottom, he had been pushed over the edge. And it was shattering, like nothing he’d ever experimented before. He walked over to his hideouts bathroom, and stripped off before stepping into the shower. 

A small part of himself was bemoaning why he couldn’t have a normal fetish, like feet, but the larger part ignored it to focus on how to feed his new addiction. Being a passive observer would only cut the mustard for so long, he needed to touch her, to feel her, to punish her. 

That brought him back to his original intent. Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone. An evil grin stretched over his face as a plan formed. Oh yes. She would be well punished by the end of this.


	2. Chapter 2

5 days later

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- Susan’s hand slammed into her alarm clock, bringing blissful silence to her darkened bedroom. She rolled around, blearily looking at the offending device, trying to blink the sleep from her eyes. 7:30 glared back at her in red letters.

Didn’t I shut it off last night? Awwww damn it, up early on my first day off in two months! She groused internally. She had plans for today, plans that included sleeping as late as she could get away with. But, now that she was awake, there was no hope of getting back to sleep. So, she shuffled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

One quick shower later, she was in much higher spirits. She had worked her butt off the last few days to justify her day off, both at the company and for the Pantheon. She walked back into her bedroom, toweling off her hair, and decided today she was going to be in her pretty princess pull ups all day. Still damp from the shower, she laid out the changing pad, and sprinkled her special place with a nice thick layer of baby powder, the sweet smell filling her nose. She slowly got into her pull up, and than got up. 

It was her house, and she was going twins out for the first part of the day. Besides, she tended to be a messy eater, and she didn’t want to ruin her only onesie too early. 

Susan bounced happily to the kitchen, where she filled her sippy cup with apple juice, and a bowl filled with little cookie shaped cereal and milk. She plopped down on the couch, and turned it on to a kids network. She ate quickly, and sloppily, with milk and bits of cereal dripping down her chest as she watched a cartoon bunny teach about the letter ‘W’. 

Just as she finished her apple juice, her phone rang, and Susan's heart fell. She prayed it was something from work, so she could ignore it, but when she flipped the phone over the caller id was Aunt Lila, and that meant it was important. 

She muted the TV, praying it was nothing, and answered the call. “Hey Auntie, whats up?” she said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

“Hello Hornet.” said a dark and smokey voice, that was definitively not her Aunts.

Susan bolt upright “Who is this? How did you get my Aunts phone? If you’ve done anything to her I swear I’ll-” “Calm down Hornet. Aquarius is perfectly safe, unlike you.” 

The voice finally clicked, and the name hissed out of her lips before she could stop it “Havoc” she said it like a curse, and it was. “Shouldn’t you still be cowering under a rock after your latest prison stay?” She snarled as she stood up, intent on grabbing her communicator and getting the Pantheon to trace the call.

Despite her bluster, she was scared. Havoc was a professional, but he was usually keen to avoid direct confrontations with heroes. Him just calling to taunt her was not his style and it really didn’t bode well. 

“Sit down Hornet. And maybe wipe yourself down, honestly, were you raised in a barn?” He snarked back, and Susan felt all the blood drain out of her face. He can see me. HE CAN SEE ME. Panic flooded through her, and she stood there for a split second before the TV screen went black.

The image was replaced with a view of her, a live feed of her clad in nothing bu a pink pull up. Her eyes instantly zeroed in on a tiny pinhole camera at the base of the entertainment system and she took a step forward to crush it, but Havoc's voice rang out from the phone. 

“Sit down. I won’t tell you again.” He said in a cold voice, and she stilled. Reluctantly, she retook her seat on the couch. Susan quickly covered her breasts with one arm, and kept a weary eye on the screen. 

“Wh-what do you want?” she swore mentally when her voice quivered. Havoc chuckled, but there wasn’t an ounce of humor in it. 

“Allow me to explain something to you, Hornet. I am a man of principal, of honor, no matter what you so called ‘heroes’ think. Imagine you were me, and you spent your entire life training, forging yourself into a weapon, a perfect instrument, only to be taken down and mocked by an entitled brat who’s had everything handed to her on a silver platter.” his voice dropped to an arctic temperature by the end.

Susan paled even more. She’d been giddy with success at taking Havoc down, even though she’d known it was a fluke. So she’d mocked him, confident the stone faced assassin would do nothing about it. Apparently, she’d been wrong.

“That’s what this is about? Your wounded pride?!” She accused shrilly. “Don’t raise your voice at me baby girl.” he countered smoothly. Hearing that pet name sent a rush of blood to her special place, and made her heart beat even faster. “I am not your baby girl!” she yelled, affronted, though she could see her own blush in the TV screen.

“Well, I suppose that’s up to you.” he replied calmly, throwing her through another loop. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she said, her anger pushed to the side, replaced by dread.

“The two of us have a score to settle, and there are two ways we can settle up. First way is public.” he said as the TV screen changed. Susan watched in mute horror as the screen split into four boxes, each one showing her in her pull-ups, and all of them were doing lewd acts. One was bent over the back of the couch, spanking herself while piddle dripped down her legs. Another had her using her vibrator against her pull up, face scrunched up in ecstasy. 

The other two were similar, but suddenly audio came in, and she heard herself yelling “Daddy Daddy Daddy DAAAADDDDDDDYYYYY” as she came. The phone nearly slipped through her fingers, as horror gripped her. Her greatest fear, being exposed, on display right in front of her.

“Imagine how devastating it would be to your reputation if that footage became public knowledge. What your friends say? What would your uncle say?” Havoc purred into the phone, satisfaction oozing through the speaker. 

“Please don’t do this! I’ll do anything, just don’t show them!” she begged, feeling tears pricking at her eyes. “And that brings us to the second option. We handle this privately.” The way he said the last word set the hairs on the back of her neck on end.

“There is a box underneath the sofa. Pick it up.” he ordered smugly. Susan scrambled onto the floor and quickly spotted a wooden box directly beneath where she was sitting. She pulled it out and waited for a second. It was about 8 inches squared, made of a beautiful wood, and was maybe 2 inch thick.

“Open it” Havoc said softly. She hesitated a second, than flipped the box open. Inside was a pink… “A COLLAR?!’ She shrieked. Havoc kept talking as though they were discussing the weather. “Not just any collar, a superhuman suppression collar I modified specially for you. Now, if you decide to, you’ll put that collar on and you’ll be mine for the next 12 hours.” Susan was shaking, mostly from anger, but slightly because diaper was getting wet, and not from piddle. Her nipples also decided to betray her and poked up.

“You, you want me to be your sex slave for a day?” she bit out “Who mentioned sex? I assure you, there will be no such fooling around. Instead, you are going to get treated like the naughty little girl you are.” his voice was doing the purring thing again, and suddenly Susan mouth was dry. His voice seemed to seep into her, and just the sound of it made her heart race.

“What will you do to me?” she whispered softly.. “Real diapers, real enemas, though of course the main course will be real spankings.” he said, and she could detect a hint of glee in his tone “This is a punishment, after all”. Susan spared a glance back at the TV, before saying “How can I trust that you?”

“Come now baby girl, my word is my bond, and I give you my word that once the day is done and your penance completed, all this incriminating video with be in your control. Now, enough with this pussy footing, it’s time to decide.” he said, his frigid tone back.

Susan bit her lip, looking between the collar and the TV. Havoc was infamous for his faithfulness to verbal agreements, once he had been tricked into working for a Supervillain who’d kidnapped several children. He’d made a vow that he would turn himself in once the children were safe. A week later, after the villain was dead and the children were all safe with their parents, Havoc had strolled up to the FBI building and surrendered himself. True, he had broken out soon after, but he held to the letter of the agreement. 

One day of misery compared to a life ruined? Not much of a contest. She thought, grimacing. Besides, this was always something she had fantasized about, and now she had the chance to do it. Taking a deep breath, she reached down and picked up the collar. She could see the suppression tech, the inside edge was soft, and there was a silver ring on the front. She gulped audibly, than took the plunge.

The collar was around her neck in an instant and she snapped it shut quickly, before she could change her mind. There was a mechanical whirl, and it sealed around her neck. She felt like lead weights were tied to her as her powers shut down. Her breath was coming faster now, and she jumped when Havoc spoke up “Good girl.” he purred, and Susan officially hated her body because it decided reacted by sending more happy juice flowing from her special place.

Just than, she heard the front door open and she turned dumbly to see her tormentor enter the living room. She had seen Havoc’s face many times, but usually he was dressed in his combat armor or some sort of tactical gear. Today, he was dressed in a simple grey t-shirt and tight jeans, with a large bag over his shoulder. He looked almost normal, but when she looked at his face her heart skipped a beat. He was staring at her hungrily, a wolf like grin stretched across his face. 

Noticing that his eyes swept over her body, she self consciously raised her arms to at least cover her private parts. This made the grin grow even larger and he laughed. “Oh, no need to be shy baby girl. I’ve seen everything already.”

Susan blushed at the term of endearment, and the reminder of what he had seen. Still, her arms stayed up. Havoc dropped the bag heavily on the floor, and she wondered what it contained, but was distracted when he strolled up to, getting right in her face. 

He reached a hand around her back and she gasped when his calloused hand slipped into her pull up and down her bottom, feeling her up. “Havoc!” she gasped indignantly, but he brought his free hand to her chin. “That’s ‘Daddy’ to you.” He said calmly.

“Like hell.” she growled defiantly. She may not be able to stop him, but if he thought she was just going to meekly submit, he had another thing coming.

Quick as a viper, his hand was out of her pull-up and swung down on her bottom. 

SPANK

Susan yelped at the stinging swat, the sharp pain so much more intense than when she spanked herself. The force of the spank pushed her into Havoc, and she felt the firm muscle through the thin material of his shirt.

“You’ve got a dirty mouth. I may have to clean it out. But first, you need a lesson baby girl.” He purred at her, and she could feel the vibration through him. Before she could process what he had said, Havoc scooped her up under one arm, making her shriek.

He quickly sat down on the couch and positioned her over his knees. Susan struggled, but without her powers she was outmatched by his physical strength. She tried to get her hands back to cover herself, but he smoothly restrained her wrists at the small of her back. Her head tilted wildly around, and she saw his hand raised up in the air.

SPANK 

Susan let out a squeak as fire started on her rear, and tears sprang to her eyes. Her pull-up providing little protection against his hard hand.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

Susan yelped again, but in truth it wasn’t so bad. Stinging, and her bottom was getting warm, but she had taken worse hits. She could survive this. She resolved to stop the noises, and she stiffened up.

Havoc made no comment, instead keeping up a steady rhythm of spanks, alternating between her cheeks. Susan stayed still for a few moments, but the fire was growing on her rear with each swat , and each swat seemed to be more painful than the last. She kept her mouth shut but tiny noises slipped out, and she wriggled slightly. After what felt like an eternity, Havoc stopped, and Susan felt proud of herself for not crying, though tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes.

Havoc’s rubbed her burning bottom in slow circles, but he made no move to release her trapped arms. 

“Who am I?” he asked, and Susan bit out the first thing that came to mind “A dick.” the next spank was harder than all the rest, slamming into her and sending pain up her whole body. 

“Wrong answer.” 

He grabbed the elastic waistband of her diaper, and yanked it down to her knees in one swift motion. Susan writhed back and forth “NOOO HAVOC DON”T YOU DARE-” her scream was cut off as another hard spank cracked onto her now exposed flesh.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

Susan screamed as he laid into her mercilessly, and all her composure was stripped away. Her world was reduced to only her burning butt and his terrible hand, which descended endlessly. She was sure her bottom was fierce color of crimson by now. 

She thought she was kicking her feet, sobbing and begging, but she couldn’t be sure. But her stomach was starting to get warm, and she recognized the feeling. She hadn’t peed all morning, wanting to wet herself in her pull-up. Now, it was coming.

“HAVOC STOP STOP PLEASEEEEE! I’M GONNA PEEEEEE” she screamed, but he paid her no heed and just kept spanking, the pain sending her mind shooting in different directions. But there was one way to stop him, and that was to give him what he wanted. Her pride wouldn’t take piddling all over him. 

“DADDY!” 

The spanking stopped, and his hand returned to stroking her bottom, even the soft touch sending pain into her bruised muscles. “Does baby Susie need to go pee pee?” he asked in cooing baby talk. Her pet name stirred something inside of her, and she felt her own wetness dripping onto him.

The embarrassment and shame at being so turned on by her mortal enemy made her blush. But, she had bigger problems.

“Ye, yes daddy.” she whispered into the couch cushion.

Havoc apparently wasn’t satisfied, and gave her left cheek a hard squeeze. “I can’t hear you.”

Susan head bolted up “Yes Daddy I need to go pee pee!” she said in a single breath, and he let go of her cheek, which now felt twice its normal size.

Havoc grabbed the pull-up from the spot she had kicked it to near her calf's and slid it over her bottom. The soft plastic felt like sandpaper on her sensitive skin but it didn’t matter. She was hoping he would let her up to use the toilet, but that was really unlikely. Mercy was not in Havoc's nature. She sniffled, trying to regain her composure when Havoc stood up with her. Rather than dropping her on her feet, he sat down with her sitting on his lap, legs to either side of him and face to face.

Susan gulped when she looked into his intense grey eyes, seeing no mercy. 

“Wet for Daddy.” he commanded, and Susan felt herself blush even darker at the idea of piddling on top of him. She obeyed, closing her eyes and breathing as her piddle flowed out of her, and she groaned at the temperature as it seemed the same as her spanked bottom, and it filled her pull-up. Her special place was soaking, and the spanking had done nothing to dampen her arousal. If anything, it seemed to amplify it. 

Her pull-up was soaked, and she felt a few drips leak out onto his muscular thighs, but he didn’t flinch, and she was surprised when he hugged her tightly. His mouth was right next to her ear and she could feel his breath. 

“Good girl.”

Susan tried to prevent what she knew was going to happen, but it was too much. Her whole special place was saturated in pee pee and happy juice, and she let out a yell as she climaxed. She shoved her body against Havoc, trying to get as much contact as she could, and his arms tightened around her as she shuddered in climax. 

She lay limp in his arms for a moment, trying to catch her breath.

He broke the silence. “My oh my. What a dirty little girl you are. Already making cummies, and we’ve barely even started.” He said smugly. 

Susan blushed freicly, and she wondered if she was going mad. I just came in his lap after he spanked me! And it’s Havoc, a murderer! What is wrong with me!?! But the baby part of her brain was lost. NO. Daddy made me happy piddle! I love Daddy!! Susan decided to lean into this. Might as well, as she wasn’t going anywhere, so she let the baby part take control.

“Naughty baby.” He whispered, and it sent shivers down her spine. 

Daddy stood, carrying Susie like she was a child and walked over to the bathroom. He placed her into the bathtub, and yanked her sodden pull up down to her ankles. She moved her hands to cover her special place, but Daddy glared at her and she quailed, and let them fall limply to her side.

He smirked at her, and Susie marveled at how easily he dominated her. Than, he touched her special place, ignoring her piddle as he ran his fingers over her slit.

His touch sent her heart skittering, and she moaned. No mans ever touched me like this.

Susan leaned into his touch, and Daddy chuckled. His hand vanished just as suddenly as had arrived, and she mumbled in protest. 

“Oh, don’t be like that baby girl.” he slipped a finger into her collar ring, and drew her close. “We’ve not finished your punishment yet. But, if you’re a good girl for me, I‘ll give you a reward before I leave.” Susie’s eyes widened. A reward sounded good. Really good. 

Before she could say anything, Daddy continued “But if you keep up this defiance, I brought something special.” His smile grew evil, and Susie would have backed up if he wasn’t holding her in place. 

“A cane.” he whispered and Susie felt icy fear drip down her spine.

She was into various aspects of corporal punishments, but canes had always scared her. Watching videos where women were tied down and caned until they were bloody did not arouse her, instead making her cringe in sympathy and vowed that canes would not be part of her life. How did he know? She wondered in fear, though that applied to most of his knowledge.

“Do we have an understanding, Susie?” he asked and he nodded as best she could with her neck restrained “Yes Daddy!” He grinned cruelly. “Good. Now back over my knee.” he commanded, and she didn’t know if she was going to sob or cheer. 

Still, with the threat so fresh in her mind, she wasn’t going to disobey. Daddy sat down on the closed toilet, and she clambered over him, laying down with her upper half hanging over the tub, though as she moved she spotted her bottom in the mirror, and gaped. 

Noticing she had stilled, Daddy spoke up “What is it baby girl?” Susan quickly lowered herself completely down. She had expected her bottom to be bright crimson, with plenty of bruising, but in reality it was just barely red, with the edges still pink, with no bruising in sight. “I’m sorry Daddy, it just, I thought it would be worse.” she muttered. Daddy caught the implication and ran one of his fingers over her tender skin, the feather touch still painful.

“Well, I suppose it’s not surprising, you’ve never really been punished before.” Than she heard him unzip something, and than gasped when something cold and heavy was placed on her bottom. She craned her head back and saw it was a wooden hairbrush.

She whimpered at the sight of it, if his hand could cause her such pain, this would be terrible. Daddy stroked her with the wood, slowly, and fear pooled in the pit of her stomach. 

He picked the brush up and held it in front of her face, so she could see the dark wood grain. “Oak, bought just for you. I figured it’d be better than that puny plastic paddle you use.” He said, letting Susie get a good look before he secured his hold, left hand on the small of her back to keep her in place, and the hairbrush in his right.

Susie put her head down, and screwed her eyes shut as he raised it into the air.

TWACK

The little wooden hairbrush was terrible; it left a burning circle on her left cheek, she shrieked and tears immediately spilled out of her eyes. 

TWACK

Her right cheek received the same, and she kicked her legs. The fact that her skin was still wet wasn’t helping, the pain seemed deeper into her flesh somehow. 

TWACK TWACK TWACK

Susie bawled, her legs doing a helpless dance at the trio of hard spanks, and she reached her hand back to protect herself. Daddy grabbed her wrist and locked her into position, and kept spanking.

“OWWWW DADDY PLEEEEASE I”LL BE GOOD I SORRRRRRY!” she pleaded pitifully, but the horrible hairbrush just kept coming down.

Suddenly, he switched targets and landed two hard spanks to her thighs, and Susan reared up and screamed the first thing that came to mind “FUCK!!” Daddy stopped spanking.

“What did you just say young lady?” he said angrily, and Susan stammered. Daddy picked her up so he could look her in the eye. 

“Babies are not allowed to say that! I was willing to forgive your language earlier, but you need to learn not to say naughty words.” He said harshly, and Susan flinched back. 

Daddy stood her up and put her arms on her head, ordering “Do not move” He laid the hairbrush on the toilet in her eyeline, and Susie nodded numbly. She peeked over her shoulder and saw that her bottom was now more bruised, with dark spots where the hairbrush was used, and she watched as red marks finished coming in on her thighs.

Daddy burst back in, and Susie jumped slightly. He pulled her over to the sink, and placed an unwrapped bar of soap on the counter for her to see. Susie blinked before looking up at Daddy in horror, but his gaze was hard. 

“It’s this or the cane.” He said with a tone of finality. Susie looked back at the innocent bar of soap, tears streaming down her face.

“Please daddy” she whispered, looking at him with her big baby eyes. He shook his head. “There is no excuse for using that word Susie. If you don’t decide now, I will.” 

The thought of the cane forced away any doubts, and nodded once at the soap. Daddy picked it up and rubbed it under running water until it was coated in suds as she looked on in dread.

Daddy grabbed the back of her neck, and held the bar up to her mouth. 

“Open”

Susie did, and he pressed the sudsy bar into her mouth. She was surprised that the taste itself wasn’t too bad, it tasted almost exactly like it smelled.Unpleasant, but not the worst thing she’d ever had.

No, it was the texture that made her gag. It was slimy and smooth at the same time, and in an instant her whole mouth was coated, and she could feel it creeping down her throat as she inhaled.

The bar was pulled out, than back in before she could spit. He twisted the bar from side to side, coating the inside of her cheeks and Susie gagged even more. Spit mixed with soap dripped down her chin, and she looked at herself in a mirror.

The image was a striking one: her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and watery, her jaw was wide with the bar hanging out her mouth and a thick circle of soap around her lips. Her chest and boobs were coated with drips both from the soap and the cereal earlier. And Daddy standing next to her, a head taller, looking so stern with a harsh set to his jaw, his strong hands holding her in place. 

She looked like a disobedient child, and the thought was nearly enough to distract her from the horrible feel of the soap going into nooks and crannies in her mouth she didn’t even know she had. 

SPANK

Susie squealed through the soap bar, and came back to the the present to see Daddy glaring at her.

“Not paying attention even during your punishments? I have a solution for that.” he shoved the bar deep into her mouth and bent her over the sink. With he bottom thrust out, went to work on her tender flesh, raining down spanks. Susie sobbed, her fast breath carrying more of the nasty soap down her throat. 

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

Daddy used rapid fire spanks on her, and Susie bent fully over the sink, the soap bar nearly slipping out of her mouth. She knew if it fell out Daddy would get mad, but she had no way to hold it with just her tongue. So, she bit into it. It was a strange, chalky texture and it seemed to rub against her teeth, but it stayed put. 

The punishment ended quickly, but she was still prostrate and weeping. Daddy rubbed her back soothingly, his hand rough and soft at the same time, and she leaned into it. He rubbed out circles, cooing gently too her, reaching around and pulling the bar of soap out. 

Susie spat a couple of times into the sink and he turned on the facet to let her rinse a couple of times, but Daddy pulled her back before she was done. He guided her into the bedroom and and pushed her into the corner. “Hands on top of your head, no moving or rubbing or it’s straight back over my knee.” He ordered, and Susie dutifully pressed her nose into the paint. She stood there, and heard him leave the room. 

Her butt was burning, tears still soaked her face and she sniffled. She tried to cough, to get rid of soapy texture coating her mouth, but it was useless. Than, there was her piddle and happy juices, drying on her bottom and inbetween her legs. It was not a pleasant feeling, so she distracted her self by listening to Daddy. 

He came back into the room, and set something heavy down on the bed, and unzipped it. She heard the rustle of cloth, but it sounded a little plasticy. He also pulled out something metal that clanged around for a few moments, and she heard a noises like rubber being twisted, before he went into the bathroom.

She heard him turn on the bath. Susie mostly used the shower but she did occasionally have bubble baths for fun. The thought of Daddy bathing her sent a rush of warmth to her special place, and she was giddy waiting for it to happen. During the time, her mouth finally lost the soaps taste. 

After a few more minutes, Daddy walked back over to her. “Alright baby girl. Time to get you cleaned up.” he said, taking her by the wrist. She turned, butterflies in her stomach, than stopped when she saw the bed. 

He had laid out a massive baby blue changing pad, and it looked waterproof. Next to it was a small row of supplies, including a white diaper that made her wet, a bottle of lotion and a container of baby powder. There was also a little tube she recognized as lube, but the main thing that drew her eye was the metal stand set up next to the bed.

It was about 4 feet tall, and hanging from one of the hooks was a bright red enema bag, and the nozzle was wrapped around it, the plug seeming to stare at her. Daddy tugged her, and she moved, though she was unable to tear her eyes away from the uncomfortably large bag. 

When she got into the bathroom, Daddy smiled at her. “You’re going to get cleaned inside and out Baby Girl.” and Susie shivered at the thought.

He gave her butt a light tap and she snapped out her daze. She looked over and was disappointed to see it was a regular bath, no bubbles. Susie squeaked when Daddy picked her up under her arms and placed her gently into the warm bath, and she was careful to rest on her knees. 

Daddy leaned in, and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. He calmly told her “Get nice and wet” 

Susie blushed, as she most definitely was plenty wet already. She had fantasied about things like this for years, and now it was a reality. That fact that this was blackmail from one of her enemies only added to the thrill.

But, her hand went up to her collar. Daddy read her mind before she could ask “It’s waterproof, don’t worry.” she smiled shyly and dunked her head under the water, swishing her hair around. When she popped back up, Daddy didn’t wait. He massaged the shampoo into her hair, scrubbing thoroughly. When he worked on her scalp, Susie moaned in bliss as his magic hands rubbed into her.

She dunked back under, and Daddy worked all the shampoo out of her hair. It was about 12 inches long,so it took a while to fully wash and condition, but Daddy didn’t seem to mind. 

Than he grabbed the body wash and a new loofah and looked at her with his piercing eyes. Susie stood up, nervous and aroused, and Daddy slowly washed her. 

He started at her chest slowly sliding the loofah to scrub off the soap and cereal remnants before inching his way down. He swirled around her breasts, leaving them coated in a thin layer of suds. The light touch of the soft scrubber was driving Susie mad, and she pressed against him.

He smiled, and than swiped the loofah over her right nipple. Susie moaned at the contact. He pressed the scrubber against her tender breast, wiggling it back and fort, and Susie responded with a louder moan. 

“Daaadddyyyy” she breathed out, lust soaking her, and her eyes closed. 

He stopped for a moment, but before Susie could say anything, he switched to her left breast with the same gusto, and his hesitation was forgotten. The loofah stayed there but a moment before he swirled it down over her stomach. She bit her lip and watched as he neared her special place.

He stopped just at her smooth crotch, and Susie whined, waiting for him to do something. She looked up at him, and saw him smiling at her. “Baby girl, do you want daddy to get you nice and clean?” he asked in a playful voice.

Susie nodded vigorously, her wet hair bouncing around “Yes Daddy!” 

He nodded, and spread her legs slightly. He pushed the loofah over her special place and gently scrubbed her, but the contact sent a bolt of pleasure through her body and she tried to jerk closer to the scrubber. Daddy held firm and shot her a stern look.

“Calm down Susie. Let Daddy take care of you.” 

Susie tried to do as he asked, and forced herself to remain still throughout his careful ministration of her special place. He rubbed back and forth, each movement sending a wave of pleasure up her core. 

When he moved away, she whined again, but he silenced her with a look.

“Trust me baby girl.” He said earnestly, and Susie spoke before she thought. “I do Daddy.” 

His eyes flicked up to hers, and Susie blushed, but it was true. She did trust him, though she couldn’t understand why, but she didn’t care. He was her Daddy, and he knew best.

He looked at her for a moment, an inscrutable look in his eyes, before sponging the rest of her down. He scrubbed down her inner thighs, than had her turn around. He started at the top again and scrubbed her back, though it wasn’t nearly as dirty as her front. 

For her spanked cheeks, he was very delicate, applying only the tiniest bit of pressure, and than he spread her cheeks and lightly passed the loofah over her rosebud, and she thought she could feel a finger so close to her flesh, but he moved on.

A few seconds later, she felt him scrub harder on her spanked thighs, and the burning pain was back. She chocked back a sob, but it was over quickly. 

“Rinse off.” Daddy commanded, and Susie dunked herself back into the water. She was expecting Daddy to keep scrubbing, but he knelt down and reached under the water. But this time he went straight for her special place, and she felt his fingers touch her.

After the feathery touch of the loofah was nothing compared to his strong fingers sliding into her underwater, and Susie bucked into him, letting out a loud cry of pleasure and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He was slow and methodical, but Susie was on cloud nine and pulled him closer, ignoring the water. He built a steady tempo, and Susie rocked into him, splashing the water out onto the floor. 

“Don’t stop Daddy! Ooh please don’t stop!!” She yelled in between her moans. He didn’t stop, but did pull back just enough to look in her eyes. They were filled with lust as he spoke three simple words “Cum for Daddy” and she came undone beneath him.

She bucked one last time into her fingers as her orgasm crested and her happy juice spilled out into the water. Her cry of ecstasy echoed in the bathroom and her mind went blissfully blank. 

By the time Susie’s mind was back to normal, the water was lukewarm. She was still clinging to Daddy, and he chuckled when he saw she was looking at him.

“Oh, you tempter. I wasn’t planning that, but those noises you were making were too much for me.” he admitted as he shook his head. 

Susie smiled, totally unrepentant. Daddy stood up with a wet squish. The splashing had soaked most of his clothing. His face twisted in distaste, before he smoothly pulled the shirt off over his head.

Time seemed to slow down as Susie watched the grey fabric ride up to reveal glistening wet muscle, coated in jagged scars.

She stared openly at his cut physique. It wasn’t absurdly large muscles like some of the Heroes and villains she knew, it looked more like a bulked up runner, and she could feel the tension in every part of him.

A bit of drool escaped the side of her mouth and Susie knew she had to have him, damn the consequences. She leaned her back against the wall so her breasts were sticking above the water, and licked her lips.

“Daddy, you’re dirty too. Come here and I’ll wash you off.” she tried to match his sexual purr, and blinked her big brown eyes, and for the first time during this whole affair Daddies mask slipped. His eyes went wide, and he licked his lips. She could she the vein in his neck dancing, and there was an obvious bludge in his pants that made Susie drool even more.

But than he snapped out of it, and his gaze returned to its normal neutrality. “Not this time baby girl. You finish up, I have to go get some things ready.” and he slipped out of the bathroom before she could say anything.

Susie pouted. Was I not appealing enough? I have to find a way to tempt him into making me really happy.

He had just given her the best orgasm of her life with just two fingers, and she needed to know what else he could do. She shifted and bit back a groan as her sore bottom scrapped the tub.

So, plan going forward is less spanking, more sexy time. Susie let a wicked grin spread over her face. She’d break him before the end.

Main Room

Sebastian made it all the way to the living room before he sank to the ground, the lust filling him head to toe. He had been so close to taking her up on her offer, breaking his word and fucking her six ways to sundown. 

This was not going to plan. 

It had taken nonstop preparation to get ready for today, but when he realized she had the day off, after she mentioned it on a phone call to here aunt, he knew he needed a full day.

He had purchased all the equipment from fetish companies over the internet, and paid exorbitant fees to several call girls to practice his skills in various forms of spankings, diaper changes and other avenues he had yet to explore with his baby girl. 

The collar had been the hardest part, and in truth suppression was only one of its features. it also functioned as tracker and a bio-monitor, measuring everything from heart rate to blood pressure to even the hormone levels in her sweat. He’s had to preform the cosmetic alterations personally, and the whole operation cost around $50,000.

He’d had everything perfectly scheduled out, and had been expecting the worst in terms of resistance, but he should have remembered no plan survives contact with the enemy, and he’s barely survived when she’d cummed in his lap in a wet diaper. It took every ounce of self control not to say screw it and have his way with her.

The way her bottom reddened under his hand, the way circular bruises had raised with ever strike of the hairbrush, it drove him wild. But if the way she struggled against him was sublime, than her meekly submitting to him was so much more erotic. When she laid herself down or his knees, or obeyed him, or told him point blank she fucking trusted him, he had not expected the sheer lust it provoked.

Of course, it wasn’t just his own self control holding him in line, which brought him back to the present. He stood from his position and went over to the table, where a small set of vials awaited him. These where hormone dampers, and he already a dose swimming through his veins. They should have removed almost all sexual impulsives from him, but they were clearly less than a creature who could go from bawling her eyes out as he spanked her to begging him to bring her off.

He swiftly injected himself with a fresh dose and redressed while he waited for it to take effect. He was disappointed. It just took the edge off his lust, rather than drown it. 

It would have to do, he couldn’t leave his baby girl in the tub all day. Some of his composure back, he grabbed the new towel he had bought and walked back into the bathroom, wear she was splashing around without a care in the world. When she heard him come in, she flashed him a thousand megawatt smile and he had to wonder how she was so happy.

This was turning into more of a punishment for him than it was for her, he mused before unfurling the towel. It was pink, the fluffiest and cushiest money could buy. Susie stood up and let him wrap her up in it. She was softer, her curves begging to be caressed, but he had given his word not to have sex with her, and he would die before breaking it.

He dried her slowly, tenderly rubbing all the liquid away, and paying special attention to her perfect little pussy, drawing yet another moan from her. The noise she made, she must have been trying to tempt him. He turned her around, and looked at his handiwork on her bottom. The sight of her glistening wet bottom made his penis twitch, and desire flooded through it, and he thought the color contrasted well with the pink of the towel, draped around her like wings.

My spanked angel he thought to himself with a smile. He dried her off, enjoying as she slightly twitches when the towel moves over her inflamed rear. 

She looked up at him with her eyes seeming to peer into his souls and giggles, before she surprises him again when she leans in and hugs him. His heart skips a beat at the feeling of her soft breasts squeezed against him.

“Thank you Daddy.” she murmurs into his chest, and he smiles, a surge of protectiveness goes through him. “My pleasure baby girl.” he whispers into her damp hair, before her pulls back to finish drying her. 

With her perfectly clean, he folds the towel and motions her towards the bedroom, staring at her ass as the cheek jiggle with her steps. 

Now that she had submitted to him, it was time to make his dream a reality. To make her not just his baby girl, but his little princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you want. Next chapter the spanking takes a backseat to an enema and ABDL content.

**Author's Note:**

> End of Chapter.  
> Thanks for reading all this way, the next chapter is where the intensity gets cranked up, and where the two get into the good stuff. Feel free to leave a review!


End file.
